1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an IC card device to be used in an IC memory card, a communication card, or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional IC card device is made up of a frame, a print circuit board which is supported by the frame and on which are mounted connectors as well as electronic parts such as an IC card or the like, and a pair of electrically conductive covers which cover both front and rear surfaces of the print circuit board and which are fixed to the frame. As shown in FIG. 4, the pair of the electrically conductive covers a.sub.1, a.sub.2 are bent at right angles at their both side edges. In a condition in which the electrically conductive covers are overlapped with the frame, the front ends of both side edges of one a.sub.1 of the electrically conductive covers and the front ends b of both side edges of the other a.sub.2 thereof are welded together so as to fix both covers to the frame.
In the above-described conventional IC card device, the pair of electrically conductive covers a.sub.1, a.sub.2 are welded together to fix them to the frame. Therefore, there are disadvantages in that its assembling takes time and that the assembling can be made only in a place where a welding machine is available.